


Valentine’s Day Smut-Conniverse Chocolate

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Chocolate, Chocolate Syrup, Cunnilingus, F/M, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, Naked Cuddling, Nipples, Nudity, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex and Chocolate, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Connie and Steven want to bring something sweet into the bedroom.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Valentine’s Day Smut-Conniverse Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous.

“I don’t know Connie.” Steven stripped off his shirt.

His girlfriend Connie held a bottle of chocolate syrup. “Come on Steven, you’ll know that you’ll like it.”

“I mean, I guess it’ll be… sweet.”

Connie let out a snort of a laugh. “You dork!” She gave him a playful shove. The two continued undressing until they were in their birthday suit. Turning away, Steven blushed. Even after all this time, he’s still a little embarrassed being naked in front of his girlfriend. 

“Okay, let’s do this.” She gently pushed Steven down onto the bed. She popped open the bottle of chocolate. Connie poured the chocolate down his stomach, rubbing it in was she went down. She came to his groin. Holding the base of the cock, she slowly poured the chocolate all over the erection as she stroked it. 

“Ah, Connie.” 

Watching her boyfriend writhe under her touch. An idea popped into her head. Grinning, she sat upon Steven’s stomach. She turned the bottle to herself, and poured the sweet syrup down her own chest. Chocolate covered her hard, dark brown nipples. Steven’s eyes widened as his girlfriend rubbed the chocolate onto her breasts. Her hands moved to her crotch, smearing the chocolate all over her most private of parts. 

“So, time for dessert.”

She flipped her body over, thighs around Steven’s head, while his erect cock was in her face. Connie put the chocolate covered dick in her mouth while Steven pulled apart her lower lips and stuck his tongue into her pussy. 

The two lovers continued to pleasure each other orally, the sweet taste of the chocolate mixing with the musky taste of their sexs mixing together. With a grunt Steven came first, firing ropes onto her face. Stroking him, Connie pointed his manhood into her open mouth. 

Meanwhile, Steven was lapping her nether regions. He moved his fingers to her clit and started massaging her privates. Connie moaned as she felt the orgasm coming. Her walls clenched as her body succumbed to pleasure. 

Connie rolled off of Steven. The two with sweaty bodies, covered with cum and chocolate. 

Steven sat up. “Wanna take a shower together?”


End file.
